The present invention relates to a perfected cap, particularly for a vehicle fuel tank, having a safety lock and a controlled torquing device.
Safety caps for vehicle fuel tanks are known to consist usually of two members mounted idly one inside the other and securable in angularly integral mannery by means of a key-operated lock. The outermost member is fitted with the lock and operated manually by the user, whereas the innermost member is threaded, so as to screw onto the filler. A drawback on caps of the aforementioned type is that they in no way enable the adoption of controlled torquing devices, due to the total mechanical and dimensional incompatibility of known controlled-torque mechanisms and known mechanisms for securing the outer member onto the inner member. Consequently, if not fitted correctly, known safety caps may easily be screwed too firmly or too loosely onto the filler, thus resulting in poor locking of the tank and/or damage to the filler.